Poster Lovers
by Undertaker'sDarkLove
Summary: Will Undertaker, Candice, Kane, and Jay find love? Read on to see.


Poster Lovers

This is an Undertaker and Kane fanfic. I'm deciding to put this online after many years. I hope you enjoy! Reviews please!

After deciding to go to the store, I grasped a shopping cart and got all I needed; food, paper products, toiletries, and food. Walking to the checkout lanes, I saw the magazine section and decided to look at them and see if there was anything of interest. There were two older women standing at the end of the section, looking down at the magazine one held in her hands. On the cover of the magazine was a shirtless man. Intrigued, I walked to the end and looked at the magazine on the shelf.

'Shawn Michaels' it said in bold lettering of the WWE magazine. But this was a poster edition of it and I did love posters. Also something kept pulling me toward the magazine so I lifted a copy and looked down at it. I turned it over and looked at the different posters. They were all men and I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't a fan of the divas because of all the damn skin they showed. But, of course, it was all for ratings. I just wouldn't ever dress like that.

I have one favorite wrestler and the other I am kind of fond of that were represented in this special edition magazine. So I put it in my cart and walked up to the checkout…

After putting everything away in its proper place, I grabbed the magazine and went straight to my bedroom. Sitting on the bed, I opened the magazine and flipped through it until I found a purple poster that contained my favorite wrestler: The Dark Lord. He stood somewhat sideways with his big tattooed arms crossed against his large chest, his outfit was, of course, black as his dark brown hair was spread about his big shoulders.

I seriously found this man drool-worthy as I started at the poster in my hands. But what I really loved was his emerald eyes. When I first saw him on television, I fell in love with him and him.

I wished I could've been that lucky woman who got to be in his arms every night.

Anyhoo, I got to my knees on my bed and hung the poster on the wall above my headboard. After admiring it for a couple more minutes, I grasped the magazine again and flipped through it until I found a dark red poster. I was fond of Kane as I looked down at him. The Brothers of Destruction were my favorite tag team. I found his black and red mask so mysterious as I found his muscles rather amazing.

Anyhoo, I got to my knees again and hung his poster up next to The Deadman. Smirking, I climbed off of the bed and disregarded the rest then sat back down on the edge of the bed. There was a sudden chill in the room. Growing nervous, I glanced around the room but found nothing. Maybe it's nothing. I thought to myself.

"That's odd. No windows are open." I said and looked around the room again.

Nothing nor no one was there. I tried calming myself by getting ready for a shower. I grasped a pair of undies and a bra then walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I showered then when I was finished, I quickly dried off with a fluffy black towel then donned my bra and undies. After applying deodorant, I opened the door of the bathroom and walked to my bedroom then quickly changed into my nightgown.

Suddenly the hair on my arms and neck stood up. I turned as the nightgown fell down my body. Again, no one was there, only the two posters I had just put up faced me. With The Deadman, it felt like his eyes were following my every move so I looked at the poster. He had a smirk on his face. I grew wide eyed because I knew it wasn't there before. I became more nervous and decided to call a friend because I didn't feel comfortable being home alone.

"Hey Jay. Want to hang out tonight?" I asked after she answered the phone.

"Sure. I'll be there within the hour."

"Awesome. See you then." I said gratefully.

I hung up the phone and walked to the living room, sitting in my favorite recliner. The remote to the television wasn't near me when all of a sudden, the television turned on all by itself. I cried out when it turned on. The Dark Lord came out from behind the curtain and slowly started to walk down the ramp. The crowd cheered loudly as he made his way to the ring. He climbed the stairs then paused, lifting his arms beside him as the lights cane back on. He then entered the ring and looked around the arena. Someone handed him a microphone and he looked at the camera as he slowly lifted it to his lips and said in his signature voice:

"Soon."

I grew wide eyed as he said it. The announcers were unusually quiet. Didn't they hear him? Why didn't they have a commentary? And what did his message mean? Soon for what? It was then that I realized there was no sound from the audience or the commentators. What the hell was going on here?

I quickly got up and grabbed the remote and turned the television off but I came back on. He slowly shook his head from side to side. My eyes remained wide and glued to the screen but my body wanted to leave. But I couldn't move.

He smirked then suddenly all the sounds came back and the commentators were saying how an amazing athlete The Deadman was. The audience was loud as they loved his entrance and all of his performances.

Bewildered, I slowly sat down in the recliner and watched him wrestle. He won the match against Triple H. Of course, no one could beat The Deadman. Suddenly the doorbell rang, scaring the hell out of me. The television then turned off as my eyebrows furrowed.

I stood, still weirded out, and walked to the door. I knew it was Jay as I opened it and smiled.

"Hey Candi." She said and hugged me after dropping a bag to the floor.

"Jay!" I cried, hugging her.

"Happy to see me that much, huh?" She asked and laughed.

I nodded. "Exactly."

Releasing each other she said' "So what's up?"

I closed the door then walked to the couch and sat down beside her.

"It's nothing really." I said, feeling awkward that I had called her over.

"Uh-huh. Something isn't right, Candi, else you wouldn't have called me over. Tell me what's wrong." Jay said, looking at me with concern.

I became more nervous as I didn't know if she would believe me or call me crazy.

"Candi?"

"It's nothing, Jay. Really." I said and gave a tight smile.

"Are you sure, Candi?"

Nodding I said, "Yes, Jay."

Unconvinced, she decided not to pressure her friend.

"All right. So what do you want to do?" She asked, leaning back against the sofa.

"Well we could order a pizza. How about that?"

"Sure. That sounds good. How about entertainment?" She asked, looking at me.

"You can pick from the movies in my room. I need to call in the order. Go ahead to my room." I said and stood then turned to the kitchen.

"Okay."

Jay walked to Candi's room and walked in then sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked at the various collection of movies in the shelf before her. She then felt a warm presence around her and she stiffened. She slowly looked over her shoulder but there was nothing there.

"Weird." She said softly, looking around the room.

She then looked to the picture of Kane as it pulled at her attention. She looked at the poster and grew mesmerized as his eyes moved with her every movement. She knelt on the bed in front of the poster and stared up at him. He nearly came to life before I walked back to my room. Jay quickly snapped out of the trance she was in and sat down on the bed slowly.

I saw that and thought Jay had seen something. Wondering if she'd answer a question, I took a chance and asked.

"Jay? Are you all right?" I asked, sitting down slowly beside her.

"I- I saw that poster come alive, almost…" She said, her voice shaky as she pointed to the poster of Kane.

"Really?" I asked, intrigued and a little guilty.

"Is this why you wanted me here? Because of Kane?" Jay asked, looking at me now.

"Well, not exactly. You see, it's his brother, The Dark Lord. I feel his eyes on me, following my every move."

She stared wide eyed at me.

"The Dark Lord is watching you?" She asked in amazement.

I nodded as I pushed my hand through my hair.

"Yes. I thought you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm glad you do."

She nodded as we looked at each other, wondering what the hell was going on.

DING-DONG!

We both screamed, our hearts racing. It took me a minute to realize it was the delivery boy with our pizza.

"Oh the pizza! Come on, Jay." I said and stood, beginning to walk out of the room.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" She cried and ran after me…

That night we watched Twilight, commenting on how cute or not cute each man was.

"Emmett is sexy." Jay said, her eyes glued to the television screen.

"Jay!" I said softly with a smile, slapping her arm.

"What?! He is!" She said smiling.

"Edward is hotter, though." I said, facing the television with a smirk on my face.

"You suck!" She said, hitting my arm softly.

We laughed together as the movie ended. I switched the television from DVD to regular television when the news popped up.

"Do you watch wrestling, huh?" She asked, turning the volume down on the television.

"Sometimes I do. Why do you ask?"

She looked down at her hands in her lap as I looked at her.

"I ask because I'm attracted to Kane." She said, looking embarrassed.

"I saw."

"You did?!" She asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"In the bedroom…?" Her voice trailed off.

"What? No, I meant on television. Whenever Kane is on, you melt. Wait, what happened in my room?" I asked as I looked from the television to her.

"Oh. And nothing happened in your room." She said quickly and looked away.

"O-kay." I said and looked back to the television.

"What about you?" She asked, looking at me again.

"What about me?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well, when The Dark Lord appears on television, you're mesmerized by him."

"There's a difference between melting and mesmerizing, dear." I said, sitting Indian style on the sofa and faced her.

"No, no. I take that back. You're not mesmerized but tempted." She said with a smile.

"Tempted? You're crazy." I said, feeling my face growing hotter.

"Oh I am, am I?" She asked, crossing her arms as she still looked at me.

"You don't know what I'm thinking, honey." I said, crossing my arms as well.

"You think he's sexy. I know that much." She said triumphantly.

I blushed a bright red. Quickly standing, I turned from her as my back faced her.

"Candi, are you all right?" She asked and stood as well.

"How did you know?" I whispered, turning back to face her.

Eyebrows furrowed she said, " I saw you the last time I came over and wrestling was on. Remember; we both were watching RAW and the brothers had a match against one another. You began to whimper when he started walking down the ramp."

"Oh, and you didn't when Kane walked down the ramp?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Didn't what?"

"Whimper. Listen Jay."

Eyes narrowed she said, "Okay, miss smarty pants. And yes, Kane is sexy." She said and started to stare off into space.

"Oh God." I said and turned, walking away.

She began to laugh as she followed me down the hall…

"Goodnight, Jay." I said to her after she got settled in to the guest bedroom.

"Goodnight, Candi. Enjoy your dreams." She said and laughed.

"Shut up." I said smiling.

"Um, Candi? Could I have the poster of Kane?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Easy, Jay. Don't explode all over yourself yet." I said with a laugh.

"Candi!" She said with wide eyes.

"I'll be right back." I said with a laugh.

I turned and walked into my bedroom and up to the bed, where I knelt before the poster of Kane. I felt nothing. No hairs on my arms or the back of my neck stood up. So it was The Deadman who was making me feel like that. So how was I supposed to sleep in here tonight? I wondered. With a shake of my head, I took the poster of Kane off of the wall and chanced a glance at the other poster. The Dark Lord wasn't smirking anymore, but frowning. I quickly got off of the bed and walked back to Jay's room. I knocked on her open door and she looked up at me then immediately smiled when she saw Kane's poster in my hand. She got up from the bed as I walked to her and handed the poster to her.

"Thanks Candi!" She exclaimed, kneeling on the bed and put it right above her headboard.

"You're welcome." I said and began backing away.

She continued to stare at the poster as I backed out of the room and closed the door. Shaking my head, I made my way back into my bedroom and shut the door. I walked back to the bed and sat down, grasping the remote and turned on he television. I turned the light out and switched through the different channels but found nothing interesting was on. Friends was the only decent thing in and I didn't want to watch a movie so I laid back against the cool sheets on the mattress and watched. It soon grew chilly again so I draped the cover over me.

I heard Jay laughing from her room then all of a sudden, she began to moan.

"Dear God." I said and turned the volume up on the television.

She kept moaning Kane's name as thumping could be heard from her room. Wide eyed, I put a pillow over my head but I still heard her and the thumping.

"Why me? I mean, really. What did I do so badly to deserve this?" I asked aloud.

The television was nearly blaring. I was really frustrated as I soon felt a pair of eyes on me. I shrugged the feeling off but that feeling only grew stronger. I slowly turned my head to the darkest area of my room and saw a looming figure. My eyes grew wide as the first thought that popped into my mind was to scream. The television light, which was a little dim, glared through the whole room; it shed little light on him as I slowly sat up in bed. I saw his long hair and his muscular arms outlined by the black cloak he he wore. The hood was on his head but I saw those enigmatic eyes of his. They were absolutely beautiful. But what freaked me out most of all was his height. He nearly reached the ceiling and I just sat there in amazement, staring up at him.

He lifted his hand slowly and pointed at the television. The volume immediately lowered. I was shocked, to say the least. He slowly dropped his hand back to his side then he lifted both hands to his hood, pulling it back slowly as he bowed his head to remove the hood. Once it was off of this head, he lifted his head as his eyes followed suit, landing on me.

I found this man handsome and sexy. I couldn't stop thinking that as I stared at him. He slowly stepped forward and stopped before me. I didn't move or say a word as I couldn't. I was too nervous to.

He then extended a hand to me. I looked down at it then back up to him and slowly put my hand into his. I never took my eyes away from his. Even when he pulled me up, he towered over me. He then lifted his other hand and ran his fingers through my hair, sending shocks up and down my body. And I liked it because it felt so right.

He let go of my hand and lifted it to my cheek, cupping my face tenderly. He slowly bent as my eyes grew wide. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes as his lips gently brushed against mine. His breath was so hot and sweet, making my heart flutter. I sighed softly when he straightened and looked down at me. His eyes sparkled with lust and carefulness. He then pulled me against his hard chest and bent his head, his hair falling on either side of my face.

I was tempted to run my fingers through it when the wind rushed around us. I gasped and clung to his waist when it suddenly stopped. He slowly lifted his head and looked down at me again. I released his waist and turned, looking up at the huge black mansion that looked before us. I felt instant fear. He gently took my hand in his big one and guided me toward this looming building.

Climbing the vast steps, two black mahogany doors slowly opened before us, revealing a beautiful interior of black polished hardwood, marble flooring, a gleaming grand staircase. I was more in shock than I was when we first arrived here because I had never seen such extravagance before in my life!

The doors slowly closed as he led me up the stairs, never letting go of my hand, and guided me into what seemed like a master bedroom. He closed the door then turned and looked down at me when we stopped in the middle of this huge room. I looked up at him and couldn't help what came out of my mouth.

"My God, you're eyes are so beautiful." I said softly, never taking my eyes away from his emerald ones.

He nodded once as in to say, 'Thank you' then lifted his hand and grasped mine; again his touch sent shivers up and down my body. I hadn't noticed there was a throne in his room as he slowly pulled me toward it and gently pushed me down into the seat. He took a step back then slowly began to remove his cloak.

"Please, let me." I said and stood.

He stopped and stared at me as an eyebrow rose. His hands slowly fell to his sides, which indicated that I could touch his robe. I slowly stepped toward him and stopped before him. He watched my every move with careful eyes as I slowly lifted my hands to his robe, lightly touching him. I gently pulled the clasp apart at his neck, feeling nervous. His warm breath was so sweet against my skin as my already thudding heart began to beat faster with every breath I took.

I caught a glimpse of his smooth chest and smiled softly. His eyebrow rose again as I finished unclasping his robe then I took a step back. I turned and looked at the throne before me as my back faced him now. As I began to step back to the throne, I felt his big hands encircle my waist. He gently pulled me flush against his hard chest.

I gasped and lifted my arms, resting my hands on his. I leaned my head back against his big chest and sighed at the tightness of it all. His skin was so warm against my back. We slowly began to sway back and forth as I leaned my head to the left. He bent his head and began kissing my neck softly. I couldn't help but to moan. He continued to kiss my neck, his goatee tickling my skin as I giggled softly.

He slowly removed his hands from around my waist and turned me around. He then advanced on me, making me back into the wall beside his throne. He lifted his arms, his hands resting against the wall on either side of my head. His cloak opened and I grew wide eyed as his back chest beckoned me. My tongue itched to trail the tattoo on his stomach. He then slowly spoke.

"You will be sacrificed tonight, Candice." He said in his signature voice.

Anxiously I asked, "Now?"

He growled softly as she tempted him.

"You're askin' for it, woman." He growled as my fingers trailed down his chest.

"Then what are you waiting for, big guy?" I asked seductively, looking up into his eyes.

"You've got it."

He embraced me with such force that I was crushed against the wall and his hard chest. He kissed me roughly, his goatee coarsely scratching my chin. His tongue dominated mine, mating with mine with such a ferocity that made him growl; it was a low attractive growl that cane from deep within his chest. My sex grew wetter as he continued to growl and trail his hands about my body and grind his penis against me.

I slowly ran my fingertips down his bare chest, moaning as I felt every muscle ripple beneath my touch. He growled as my fingertips trailed down to his jeans. I placed my fingers on the best buckle and rested them there.

"Keep going." He groaned in between kisses.

"'Taker…" I moaned as he gently licked my neck.

"Tell me what you want, darlin'." He said and straightened, looking down into my eyes.

His eyes were so intense as they felt like they were burning a hole into my very soul. And yet they were so beautiful.

"You." I said finally.

He leaned close and growled softly into my ear as his big hand caressed my thigh. I purred into his ear, his touch feeling so good. He then lifted my shirt from me and stared down at my breasts, making me raise my eyebrows.

"Disappointed?" I asked, crossing my arms under my breasts, accentuating them.

His eyes grew wide as he shook his head no. I kept my arms crossed as he just kept staring at them. I sighed then grasped his hand and brought them up to my breasts.

"Go on, big guy." I said and placed his big hands on them.

He slowly began to feel me as I leaned my head back against the wall and moaned, my eyes closing in bliss. My nipples beaded against the sheer material of my bra as he fondled me. He stopped and reached behind me, unclasping my bra. He then slid the straps off of my shoulders as I helped, lifting my arms through the straps as the bra fell to the floor.

His penis hardened even more upon seeing her alabaster breasts. He began kneading them with his big hands. I moaned as my back arched into his devilish touch. He soon knelt in front of me and kissed around one nipple then wrapped his lips around it. I moaned louder, my fingers entangling themselves in his long hair.

His tongue flirted over my right nipple repeatedly as my back arched for more. He then traveled to the neglected one and it softly, rendering me into nothing but shivers. My sex was throbbing for his touch. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled each pant-leg down my smooth legs. I eagerly lifted each leg, anticipating his touch. He tossed them aside then leaned forth, kissing my thighs softly. I jumped on contact, making him pause and look up at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." I said as my sex continued to throb.

"Hmm." Was all I heard.

He leaned forward and began to kiss my thigh again, making me moan. I felt him smirk against my skin as he slowly pulled my panties down my legs. I lifted my legs as he took my panties and threw them to the side as well. I felt his hot breath on my sex and moaned in frustration.

He then effortlessly picked me up and placed my legs on his shoulders, my sex right in front of him. Sticking his long tongue out, he licked my wet sex and I cried out, never feeling such an amazing feeling before. I moaned loudly as his tongue ravished me. I grabbed his hair in both hands and pulled with the right amount of pressure as my head leaned back against the wall, my eyes shut.

He pushed his long tongue into me as it made me scream in pleasure. His tongue kept working me. Licking, flicking, loving me. I soon came, my moans loud. He licked at my orgasm, growling as she came hard. My nipples were hard as my body was flushed.

He lifted me off of his shoulders and set me down on my feet. I whimpered as he teased my nipples again. When he kissed them, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He suckled each like before, his tongue flicking over them as it sent shivers down my spine. He then gently pulled my arms from around his neck and straightened then pulled me to the bed by my wrist. He shed his cloak and pants, throwing them aside as he laid back upon the mattress, pulling me down with him. He pulled me on top of him, making me straddle his hips.

"Do me now." He said deeply, his emerald eyes watching me.

"With pleasure."

I bent and kissed him, my tongue shyly asking entrance. He granted it and our tongues mated in ecstasy. I pulled away and slowly made my way down to his chest, where I nuzzled his nipples. He moaned low and embedded his fingers in my hair. I kissed down to the tattoo on his abdomen, tracing it with my tongue as he moaned again.

I moved from his hips and pulled apart his belt. I unzipped his jeans then pulled them off of him, tossing them to the side like he had done with my clothing. I looked into his eyes as I boldly cupped him through his boxers. He moaned loudly and closed his eyes as I felt him throbbing in my warm hand. I hooked my fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his long legs, pausing when I saw his hard length.

I worried my lip because he was a big one. Will he fit? I wondered to myself as I continued to stare at it. I couldn't help but feel a small pang of fear. I had never made love or just had sex before. So you can see my appreciation in this big matter.

Swallowing my nervousness and fear, I looked into his eyes then tentatively grasped his length in both hands and slowly stroked. He moaned loudly as I stroked him, his eyes closed in pleasure. Wondering what he tasted like, I slowly bent and stuck out my tongue, slowly trailing it up the side of his hard length. His eyes snapped open and focused on me as his big body jerked, I sucked the crown and moaned. He hissed in a breath, entangling his fingers in my long hair and made a fist, tightening with just enough pressure I could handle.

I inched my mouth further down his hard length, feeling him throbbing. He growled as my mouth bobbed, my mouth a hot wet vortex of pleasure that was quickly dismantling him. Gritting his teeth as his eyes closed and growling loudly, he came down my throat, his seed scalding me.

I swallowed excitedly and when I pulled my mouth from him, I kissed the crown before I sat up. Before I could blink, he grabbed me and flipped me on my back, making me gasp. Wedging his hips between my legs, he petted my body, making me purr his name repeatedly. He trailed a hand down my body and down to my sex, teasing the sensitive nub. I arched my back and moaned as his fingers slowly lowered to my tight opening.

He slowly pushed a long finger into my sex and I gasped, never feeling such pleasure before. I looked at him as he looked down to where his hand was then slowly lifted those gorgeous orbs, staring into my eyes with such intensity and determination that had my heart pounding. He smirked then slowly added a second finger to the fun, making me moan aloud.

My eyebrows furrowed as I felt a small pinch of pain. He was stretching me, preparing me for what was to come. Sensing my discomfort, he gently rubbed my sensitive nub with his thumb as his other fingers worked my sex. I cried out as so many sensations washed over me. He smiled when I grabbed my breasts and came.

"'Taker!" I cried, my orgasm rolling through my body in waves.

He soon pulled his fingers from me as I laid there, my heart racing as my body felt boneless. He crawled above me and positioned his hips between my open legs, holding his length at me entrance. Without warming, he quickly thrust into me. I screamed in pain. He remained motionless while my sex adjusted to his big length.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as he laid his body atop mine, caging me in with his elbows on the bed beside my head. He gently wiped my tears away with his fingers, kissing my damp eyes. He then looked down into my eyes as he slowly began to move.

I no longer felt pain but instant pleasure. He bowed his head and grazed his lips against mine as his rhythm slowly increased to a fluent one. I moaned against his lips and embedded my fingers in his hair, wrapping my legs around his waist. He growled in approval and thrust deep into me. I moaned more and more as his large length filled my tight sex.

He growled at how tight she was, growling at how the sensations racked his body and soul. He had sex before with other women but it was never like this. It was never this strong.

He suddenly stopped and I whined.

"Tell me what you want, darlin'." He said in a low voice.

"I want to come…" I begged, feeling his length throb at my words.

"Say it again." He said and looked into my eyes.

"I want to come!" I said frustratedly.

Smirking darkly, he thrust deeply into me, making me orgasm. I screamed as that wonderful onslaught of sensations that spread through my body in waves, my head thrashing from side to side. He continued to thrust hard and fast, soon following me over the edge. He growled loudly as my sex tightened relentlessly around his length.

He collapsed on top of me, his heartbeat mimicking mine as it raced in his chest. Catching my breath, I ran my fingers through his damp hair and smiled when he bent his head into my hand. Finding the strength, he pulled himself from me and collapsed beside me, exhausted. He pulled me into his big arms, cradling me against his chest as I closed my eyes.

"You've made me happy this eve, Candice. Your sacrifice has been noted." His deep voice tumbled through his large chest, reverberating against my ear.

I nodded as I drifted off to sleep peacefully tucked against his warm solid chest…

I awoke the next morning in my bedroom, wrapped in his huge robe. Just to make sure, I looked down at myself and confirmed that it indeed was his robe. I gathered the silky material and brought it up to my nose and inhaled deeply. I closed my eyes and sighed softly at his masculine scent. He smelled of sandalwood and pine. And man.

It was considerably baggy on me. I turned and looked up at the poster of him. He had that sexy smirk on his face and I blushed, remembering the things we did the night before. How he touched me, made love to me. He called it a sacrifice but I think it was something more. I smiled then laughed.

Jay then barged in and was excited about something. Kane, no doubt. I thought as I pulled the robe tight around myself and sat up to look at her. She just stared wide eyed at me.

"Yes?" I asked politely, ignoring the awkwardness of this situation.

"Well, I was wondering what you would like for breakfast." She said awkwardly and looked everywhere but at me.

"I'll make my own breakfast. Thank you, though." I said, feeling more embarrassed.

"All right. Tell me later, though." She said and winked.

Smiling now I joked, "Sure, pervert."

She smiled as well then spoke.

"I'm going to go out for a while. Wanna come?" She asked as she leaned her shoulder against the door frame, crossing her arms.

"Naw. I'm not feeling up to that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I said with a nod.

"Okay then. See you tonight." She said as she backed out of the room.

"Okay."

I heard the door close before I stood. After getting out of bed, I stretched as the sleeves of his robe fell up my arms. Since Jay was out, I wished my Dark lover would appear to me. Shaking my head, I sighed and got ready for a shower. I looked back at the poster. He still had that smirk on his face but it was a wanting or a dominating one.

Mouth suddenly dry, I backed out of my room with my essentials in hand for my shower. I turned the light on as I stepped into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, locking it. I placed my things down upon the bench in the bathroom then slowly shed the robe, hanging it up behind the door. I turned to the shower and turned the water on.

I stepped inside and slid the glass door shut. The hot water felt so good against my skin as it pelted my back. I grabbed the soap from the tray and the washcloth from the door and began to wash. Unbeknownst to her, The Phenom appeared behind her and watched as she washed her body. He watched as she trailed the bar of soap over her shoulder and against the side of her pale neck, lust gripping him as his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

I then turned and looked up, seeing this mountain of a man staring down at me with emerald eyes that danced with lust. I cried out and almost slipped backwards but he caught me as I began to fall. I looked up into his eyes as the bar of soap and sudsy washcloth fell to the shower floor.

"'Taker! Don't scare me like this!" I said as he held me against his bare chest.

I got my footing and pushed my soapy hands against his bare chest. He let me go as I backed away some. I didn't want to have a repeat of last night in the shower but my body was failing me. I had to get out of here.

I quickly exited the shower, disregarding the bar of soap and sudsy washcloth upon the shower floor. I wrapped a towel around myself as he turned the water off then stepped out of the shower as well. I always kept three towels in here as I handed it to him. He grasped it and rubbed it over himself and his hair.

As he did so, I sat on the bench and admired his muscular body. I truly was attracted to him as there was no denying it because of how my body reacted to him. I watched the muscles in his arms flex, the muscles in his abdomen ripple, and the muscles in his thighs bunch. I closed my eyes and groaned in frustration.

"Jay was right." I said and blushed.

Looking at me now he replied, "How so?"

"She knows whom I find attractive. I find you extremely attractive." I said then looked down when he smirked and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I know, darlin'." He said, his southern accent pronounced.

Feeling it pick at me, I had to ask him a question.

"Are you attracted to me as well? After the 'sacrificing' last night, I'm worried that that was all it was. Just a fling." I said and looked back up at him.

"I do find you attractive, Candice. My body doesn't lie. As for last evening, when you were sacrificed, we bonded to one another. I won't lie; there have been other sacrifices in the past but none felt as special as yours. When I saw you through that television screen, I knew you'd be mine."

I stared wide eyed up at him, listening to everything he said. We bonded last night? It wasn't just some hokey fling? I then smiled as he smirked down at me.

"Does that answer your questions?" He asked with a small cock of his head.

I nodded and stood, wrapping my arms around his bare waist. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me. I then pulled away as I started to shiver. I hated getting cold easily but I was only in a towel. He pulled away as well then grasped the robe, beginning to wrap me in it when I shook my head.

"No, I have an outfit to wear." I said with a small smile.

He raised an eyebrow then shrugged the robe on and slid the hood over his head. I quickly dressed, drying my hair in a towel. I unlocked the door and walked back to my room while he followed. I sat down before my vanity and looked into the mirror. I lifted my brush and began to brush out my hair. My eyes drifted to him as he was fully dressed in all black and his hair was dry. I always found his long hair so beautiful.

"Lucky." I murmured as he walked up behind me.

"What can I say? I'm gifted." He said, grasping my waist when I stood and turned to him.

He bent and slowly kissed my neck. My control was quickly slipping.

"'Taker. Not now, please. Later." I said, prying his arms from around my waist.

He straightened with a hurt look on his face and I felt guilty.

"I'm not trying to neglect you. I'm just hungry." I said and looked up at him.

He nodded once, that stoic nod of his, and I smirked.

"Are you hungry as well?"

He immediately nodded and I laughed.

"Come on hen, big guy." I said then pulled him out of the room…

"What do you have a taste for?" I asked as I looked in the freezer.

"Do you have steak?" He asked as he sat the island and watched me.

"You're in luck." I said and pulled out two.

"Haven't has one in a long time." He said as he watched me still.

"Neither have I but I do make some pretty damn good ones." I said and placed them in the frying pan.

He smirked as a car pulled up in the driveway. He looked to the front door and quickly stood. I walked up to him, concerned.

"What's wrong, hon? It's only Jay." I said knowingly.

The front door opened then closed. Jay walked straight into her bedroom.

"Candi?" She called out.

I looked up at him to see if it was alright; he nodded once.

"In the kitchen!"

Jay skipped down the hallway and into the kitchen. She suddenly froze when she saw 'Taker.

"Candi…?" She questioned softly.

"It's all right, Jay. He won't hurt you." I said as his eyes traveled from me to her.

She was still motionless. So I walked up to her and grasped her hand, pulling her toward him. He towered over her and she whimpered softly as she remained wide eyed.

"Calm down, Jay." I said and stood next to her.

He slowly inclined his head to her as she slowly calmed and extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Undertaker." She said with a smile.

He slowly took her hand and shook it once as she continued to smile.

"There now. Was that so hard?" I asked, looking at them both.

"No but I'd like you to meet Kane." She said, looking at me now.

'Taker stiffened and I saw it. I acted quickly.

"Well, uh, not today." I said as he gave me a relieved look.

"Why not?" She whined and pouted, folding her arms against her chest.

"I'm just not ready to meet him yet. You know me, Jay. I scare so easily."

Looking unconvinced, she only nodded.

"All right."

I walked back to the stove and tended to the steaks, leaving 'Taker and Jay alone. He sat back down at the island and remained quiet. Jay frowned as she looked at him, seeing he wasn't willing to talk.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." She said with a nod.

He nodded once in return, taking a quick glance at her. She got the message and walked around the island to me.

"He's not very social, is he?" She asked quietly.

"Hush, Jay. I'm sure he can hear you. At any rate, leave him be." I said and looked at her.

"Well he is." She said, looking at him then glanced at me.

We stood there in silence until I sighed.

"Where is he?" I said, giving in.

"Who?" She asked, confused.

"Kane." I said grudgingly.

She immediately worked up at his name and smiled from ear to ear. I noticed 'Taker frown and wondered if this was the right decision.

"We'll be back! Thank you!" She said, hugging me then ran back to her bedroom…

'Taker was calm until he heard Kane's name. He frowned as Jay hugged her friend and ran down the hallway. He stood and watched, his frown still in place. He then walked around the island and grasped my waist, making me gasp.

"Scaring me again." I said softly.

"Kane, hmm?" He asked as he rested his chin gently atop my head.

"Yes. I hope there's no problem." I said with worry.

Hearing my worry, he gave me a reassuring squeeze. He just stood there, holding me close as I cooked. Jay then walked back into the kitchen with a huge masked man behind her.

She cleared her throat as 'Taker let me go and I placed the fork down upon the counter. I turned and cringed into 'Taker's side as the masked man stood a few feet away from us. 'Taker wrapped his arm around my waist as held me close. She walked forward and extended her hand to me. I slowly took it as 'Taker reluctantly let me go. She pulled me forward until I was right in front of Kane.

I craned my head back as I looked up at this man. Wow, he was taller than 'Taker! 'Taker stepped behind me and softly grasped my shoulders. I looked into Kane's eyes and cringed against 'Taker. Kane had on his ring gear; a red and black outfit with a red and black mask that covered his entire face, his curly brown hair resting upon his shoulders. What scared me most were his eyes; one brown and one white.

Kane stared at me and 'Taker as we all were silent. That lasted for what seemed like an eternity until Jay broke it.

"Candi, calm down. He's harmless." Jay said, resting a hand on his forearm.

I was very nervous as I cautiously held out my hand. His eyes slowly moved down to my quivering hand then back up to my eyes. He then looked down at Jay, who nodded. He looked back at me and lifted his hand toward mine. He slowly took it and shook it. His hand engulfed mine completely! Just like 'Taker's hand. His skin was cool to the touch, making me shiver…

'Taker stared at his younger brother with intense eyes. Kane let go of my hand as his slowly lowered to his side once again. Relieved that was over with, I came back to reality as the aroma of the steaks filled my senses. I rested my hand on 'Taker's hand and he let me go. I smiled politely at them all then walked back around the island and tended to the steaks.

"Well now. Was that so difficult?" Jay asked.

"No it wasn't, Jay." I said and laughed.

"Are you two hungry?" I asked and looked back at them.

Jay smiled at me as Kane's stomach growled. Jay and I laughed as he narrowed his eyes. I gave the two steaks to Jay and Kane. I looked back in the freezer and found only one steak left. 'Taker fought me tooth and nail but I won. I made him eat it. Ha!...

(I know this is a little far fetched but please, believe what I say is true…)

(Three weeks later)

"Candi, he's gone!" Jay cried in between sobs.

"What? I thought 'Taker only did that. Not Kane too." I said softly, my heart broken.

"It's been three weeks. They aren't coming back."

Jay sobbed heavily as she flung her arms around me. Tears fell from my eyes as I held her close…

Jay got up enough nerve to go to a RAW show that was in town. She dragged me along, even though I didn't want to go. The wound was still deep within my heart.

We had front row seats as we enjoyed all of the matches that took place. Then the lights went out and his infamous gong sounded. I cringed, knowing it was 'Taker. I slowly turned my head and looked at the top of the ramp, finding him as he looked around the arena until his eyes met mine. He kept staring as he started to walk down the ramp then he stopped.

Tears stung my eyes as I quickly stood and turned, walking away. Jay saw him as well and looked down. He looked behind him as Kane stepped out beside him. Looking up and seeing him, Jay screamed and ran the way I had taken, out of the arena. Kane knew that scream but he couldn't place it. He and his brother started to walk down the ramp when he paused suddenly, remembering who the scream belonged to.

'Jay.' He thought.

Undertaker gave him a puzzled look.

'I think your woman was Candice.'

"Candice." 'Taker said softly.

He remembered now. He had an out-of-body-experience with her three weeks ago. They'd made love as their souls seemed bonded to one another's. No wonder he dreamed of her every time he slept. He came to the realization that he loved her.

Determined to find her and tell her of his feelings, he turned and walked back up the ramp. The crowd grew silent and confused. Kane decided to follow his brother as the ref in the ring and the commentators outside of the ring looked clueless.

Jay was crying and again, I was consoling her by her car. I heard the back doors open and slowly close behind us. I heard the angry crowd. I just kept holding her until I smelled a familiar scent. 'Taker.

I slowly let Jay go and turned. There he stood with a smirk on his face.

"'Taker!" I cried and jumped into his arms.

Jay turned and looked at me and 'Taker then to Kane. He cocked his head then outstretched his arms to her. She cried out and ran into them. 'Taker pulled away and bent, kissing me softly. I clung to him as his arms tightened around me. Jay count to Kane, her legs wrapped around his waist as she slowly lifted his mask and their lips connected.

That was the best day that I have ever had. Except for when I first met 'Taker.

So if you ever come across your favorite wrestler poster, or any for that matter, think of this story. It may just happen to you…

The end.


End file.
